Contingency Procedure ERASURE
by xxSPARTAN119xx
Summary: After the appearance of the mysterious entities resembling fictional characters in our world, the Japanese government outwardly worked with friendly "Creations" and their creators to contain the situation. In secret, however, the Japan Self-Defense Forces developed Contingency Protocol ERASURE, should the situation get out of hand.
1. Operation: DISEMPOWER

**JSDF INTELLIGENCE DOCUMENT 3783-C**

 **CONTINGENCY PROTOCOL ERASURE**

 **CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Disclaimer:** This document is to be distributed only to personnel with requisite security clearance. Unauthorized exposure will lead to prosecution and sentencing under applicable intelligence policies. Under no circumstances are any anomalous entities, including those friendly to the Japanese government, to be made aware of the existence this document or the Erasure protocol, nor are any persons who may sympathize with such entities, including their "Creators" or those who profess to be fans of any of the anomalous entities' fictional counterparts.

 **Introduction:**  
Contingency Protocol Erasure is a contingency plan in event of failure of efforts to contain and control the anomalous entities apparently identical to fictional characters, sometimes referred to as "Creations". Full details of the entities on the entities observed, including all known intelligence about their abilities and actions of these entities is availble in Document 3783-A1. This protocol may be carried out in part or in its entirety on the authorization JSDF commanding general, the Minister of Defense, the Prime Minister of Japan, and the head of the JSDF Anomalous Events Task Force.

 **OPERATION DISEMPOWER** :  
 **Background:** Operation Disempower is an emergency procedure to be enacted should the existence of the anomalous entities known as "Creations" become public knowledge. In experiments conducted by creators of the fictional counterparts of the "Creations", it became apparent that simple rewriting or drawing of the character by the creator is insufficient, and is theorized that changing the abilities and characteristics of the "Creations" may still be possible if the change is accepted by the majority of the fanbase as "canon". For this reason, this protocol may only be enacted if the existence of the "Creations" becomes public knowledge. This, along with the conjectural nature of the procedure makes it a last resort measure.

 **Procedure:** In the event of public discovery of the existence and true nature of the "Creations", the writers of works with known "Creations", as well as any work where a character posseses abilities that would make them difficult or impossible to defeat by conventional means are to be ordered to insert a retcon into their works stating that any such characters will lose all supernatural powers if they come into existence in the same reality as their creator. This retcon is to be distributed in all copies of the work, along with a message informing the consumer that it is in the interest of their own safety that they accept this retcon as canon.

Upon confirmation of the success of the procedure, the "Creations" are to be apprehended by normal means and taken into custody.


	2. Operation: LANGUAGE BARRIER

**OPERATION LANGUAGE BARRIER**

 **Background:** Operation LANGUAGE BARRIER is a contingency protocol to eliminate Anomalous Entity India (AE-I), believed to be Magane Chikujouin of the anime series Yoru Mado Kiroku. Elimination of AE-I is a Class A priority, as she has proven herself willing to commit murder with little or no provocation, simply for her own entertainment. Chikujouin's anomalous abilties consist of the power to bend reality in a manner to match any statement that her victim believes to be a lie. Unlike many other anomalous entities, AE-I is not known to possess superhuman resilency, perception, or to be capable of flight, though she may possess agility greater than the average human, but far less than other anomalous entities. For this reason, her power is at once extremely dangerous, but contains weaknesses which can theoretically be easily exploited using conventional forces and weaponry. Most notably, as AE-I is not believed to be fluent in any language other than Japanese, individuals with little or no knowledge of the Japanese language are effectively immune to her power.

 **Procedure:** AE-I is to be eliminated in surprise attack carried out by a sniper in concealed position at least 500 meters away in order to minimize the probability of visual detection of the sniper by the target. Multiple marksman are to be used to ensure elimination of the target, as well as to a back-up should one of the be compromised. In order to effectively nullify the target's abilities, as well as minimize the probability of civilian casualties, the ambush point is to be in a location with a few bystanders as possible, and all marksmen are to have minimal fluency in the Japanese language. US Forces Japan have agreed to cooperate in loaning personnel with the requisite marksmanship training and minimal fluency in Japanese. A full list of available marksmen is available in Document 3783 H2. In the event of the nullification of the effectiveness of the sniper's round by Magane's abilities, a range of contingency options, including different calibers of round and rifle models, as well as other methods of elimination, including poison and explosives are to be employed.

 **Author's Note:** **The operations are ordered in order of priority (i.e. threat level of the creation, taking into account both "power levels" and potential hostility, while the Creations are named in terms of order of appearance, thus why AE-I is the first target. Also, I will be continuing my Gate/NTHT fic at some point, though I have been busy recently.**


	3. Operation: LEAPYEAR

**OPERATION LEAPYEAR**  
 **Background:** Operation LEAPYEAR is a contingency protocol eliminate Anomalous Entity Hotel, believed to Aliceteria February of the anime _Aliceteria of the Scarlet._ Elimination of AE-H is only to be executed should containment efforts fail, should given the massive potential for collateral damage of both AE-H's own abilities and the heavy firepower that may be needed to eliminate her. AE-H is known to possess the power to summon what appears to be a highly destructive electrical discharge, as well as possessing a winged horse capable of flight at speeds in excess of 150 kilometers per hour.

 **Procedure:** The first attempt to eliminate AE-H will be focused on the element of surprise and violence of action. Initial attempts are to use a sniper to eliminate her while she is unaware and not engaged in combat. In order to maximize range and firepower, a Barrett M107 .50 caliber sniper rifle has been procured for this purpose. Should the sniper attack fail, an ambush using concealed explosives is to be conducted. As a last resort, JSDF forces, including land, naval, and air forces are to be mobilized to engage the target with concentrated firepower. Of special note is the transfer of 50 Type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Guns to the JSDF Base Fuji under the guise of a training exercise. Missiles equipped with anti-anomaly guidance systems developed under the Anti-Anomaly Weapons Project KATANA are also to be delivered to JSDF Base Fuji as they become available.


End file.
